Hole in my soul
by Especto Patronum
Summary: Songfic de la canción Hole in my soul (Agujero en mi alma) de Aerosmith. Es el último día de Hogwarts y Remus sufre porque no se atreve a decirle a Sirius lo que siente y piensa que no le volverá a ver.


**Hole in my soul**

Hoy es nuestro último día. Hoy dejamos de ser los Merodeadores para pasar a ser cuatro adultos labrándonos un destino. Hoy decimos adiós a los siete mejores años de nuestra vida, camino hacia un futuro incierto. Atrás quedan las travesuras, atrás quedan las noches de luna llena en las que somos Lunático, Canuto, Colagusano y Cornamenta. Atrás quedan amores, amigos. Atrás queda él.

_Voy calle abajo_

_en una sola dirección_

_Con una huella en la mente_

_en tierra de nadie_

_(El castigo a veces no parece_

_cubrir el crimen)_

Él. Mi amigo. Al que nunca me atreví a decirle que le amaba. Pero cómo me iba a querer, si sólo soy un licántropo con ropas raídas y viejas, si él es el ligón oficial del colegio, el que más chicas ha tenido en su cama. Ni siquiera le gustan los tíos.

_Sí, hay un agujero en mi alma,_

_pero hay una cosa que he aprendido._

_Por cada carta de amor_

_otra quemada._

_(Así que dime cómo va a ser ésta vez)_

Nos hemos prometido todo el grupo que seguiremos viéndonos, pero no va a ser verdad. Con los años sólo serán un recuerdo más en una vida vacía. Y Sirius, sólo será un nombre que resuene en la cabeza de Remus Lupin encabezando sus arrepentimientos por cosas que nunca hizo. Aún estoy a tiempo ¿no? Seamos sinceros, no me atreveré.

_Se acabó_

_Se acabó_

_Porque estoy apagando la llama._

Se acabaron mis oportunidades, aunque bien mirado, nunca he tenido alguna con él.

_Da un paseo fuera de tu mente_

_Dime cómo se siente ser_

_el único que gira el cuchillo dentro de mí_

Cuánto daño me hizo sin pretenderlo, cada vez que preguntaba qué bragas había tenido ésta vez entre sus piernas. Si tan sólo sospechara lo que siento por él.

_Echa un vistazo y encontrarás._

_No hay nada allí. Lo juro_

_Te lo estoy diciendo._

Hoy dejo atrás mi felicidad. Mi único foco de luz en la oscuridad perpetua que siempre ha sido y será mi vida. Y me voy con el corazón roto.

_Porque hay un agujero en mi alma_

_que me ha estado matando para siempre._

_Es un lugar donde el jardín nunca crece_

Hay un agujero en mi alma. Donde debería haber un corazón. Donde sólo hay vacío y un agonizante dolor que me mata día a día. Donde no hay vida, donde el jardín nunca crece.

_Hay un agujero en mi alma._

_Sí, lo debería haber sabido mejor._

_Pues tu amor es una espina sin rosa._

Adiós amigos. Gracias por todo lo que habéis hecho por mí. Adiós Sirius, gracias por haberme dado el regalo de tu amistad. Aunque ¡Ay! Caprichoso de mí... No era suficiente. Siempre os llevaré en en agujero donde debería haber un corazón.

_Estoy tan seco cono siete años de sequía_

_Tengo polvo por lágrimas_

_y estoy lleno de agujeros._

_(A veces me siento roto y no puedo recomponerme)_

¿Qué haré a partir de ahora? Ya no me quedan esperanzas. No hay esperanzas para mí

_Sé que ha habido muchas clases de zapatos bajo su cama._

_Ahora duermo con las botas puestas pero sigues en mi cabeza._

Cómo me hubiera gustado ser una de esas chicas con las que yaciste. Haber estado entre tus brazos una sola vez. Tal vez hubiera enloquecido al saber que no hubiera podido amarte otra vez de esa manera. Pero me hubiera valido la pena pagar el precio por unos minutos en el paraíso.

_Porque se terminó_

_Entonces se terminó_

_Y me está volviendo loco_

_Echa un vistazo y encontrarás_

_No hay nada allí. Lo juro_

_Te lo estoy diciendo._

_Porque hay un agujero en mi alma_

_que me ha estado matando para siempre._

_Es un lugar donde el jardín nunca crece_

Cuando se vacía el cuarto, me tiendo en la cama y lloro. No sólo por la despedida, también por Sirius. No reacciono al notar mi colchón hundirse y unos brazos que me aferran fuerte. Oigo su voz, y con ella resurge una esperanza _Dime que me amas_suplico en silencio_. _"Te amo Lunático. Siempre lo hice. Quiero que seas mi novio" Y con un beso, sellamos nuestro pacto. En el que había sido nuestro cuarto por siete años. En el lugar al que jamás volveríamos.

_Hay un agujero en mi alma._

_Sí, lo debería haber sabido mejor._

_Pues tu amor es una espina sin rosa._

Y tras unas lágrimas por parte de todos nosotros abandonamos el castillo para no volver a cruzarlo y nos sentamos en el Expreso de Hogwarts por última vez. Por primera vez, siento esperanzas. Y me creo que verdaderamente no va a acabar nuestra amistad. Ni mi amor por Sirius.


End file.
